


My One and Only

by boxcaracer



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, G!P Brittany, G!P Santana, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxcaracer/pseuds/boxcaracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a re-telling of season 1, just a small twist on who actually got Quinn pregnant not Puck, or Rachel. It'll loosely follow the the story line of season 1 but ventures off to AU some characters are OOC but not that much. Quitt, Pezberry but the end game is Faberrittana. G!P Brittany and Santana</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer August 15, 2009

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: What I don't own Glee? Damn that sucks. Okay I know you're saying damn another story, you have six more you're working on but I have to write down the ideas that pop in my head. I was re-watching season one and this just came out after that. I know there has been a lot of other fics that rewrite the way Quinn got pregnant but this one's a little different. It will follow the basic story line of all the seasons except for the fact that Puck doesn't get Quinn pregnant. Nor does Rachel or Santana. Brittany does. So this will be a Quitt and Pezberry fic but the endgame is Faberrittana so if that doesn't float your boat it's okay I understand. Any way the characters will be a little OOC but not too much and the friendships are basically the same I just twisted some around to fit my evil plans. And if you couldn't tell by my other stories Finn annoys me so this won't be a Finn friendly story. Also a G!P Brittany and Santana. Depending on how well the stories does I'll write seasons two and three. Okay kiddies on with the show.

_**It**_ was two Saturdays before their sophomore year, so Noah 'Puck' Puckerman decided that the only way to say goodbye to the summer was to have a party. Of course Puck found any reason to party, the first one this summer was because no more school for the next two months. Than it was 'hey my Mom and little sister are in Arizona visiting family for the next two weeks' party and that one turned out to last the almost the whole two weeks the were gone. Trust me when I say that it was epic, sure to be on the lips of every McKinney High student for years to come. Everyone knew that it was going to be one of those urban legends, still talked about long after they left the halls of McKinney High. And if you weren't there at least once during those two weeks, well than you have to be the biggest loser in the whole fucking school. The next party was because Puck successfully started his pool cleaning business, but everyone close to him knew that he only started it to bang some hot MILFs.

The two people that stood by Puck acting like the hostesses for every legendary party were his two best friends Santana and Brittany. They've been friends since before any of them could walk or talk. Or in Puck's case figure out what the thing between his legs was for, because let's face it that's the most important thing to him besides his family.

Any way back to the two reigning HBICs of McKinney High School and if you had half a brain, than you would run screaming in the other direction when you saw them coming in your direction. Everyone knew not to fuck the head cheerios because not only would Santana cut you with her sharp tongue but she'd slaughtered you with the razor blades she has hidden in her hair. And if for some reason you manage to escape her wrath then don't pat yourself on the back too soon because you'd have to deal Puck along with Matt and Mike. They would make you regret the day your Daddy forgot to wear a condom.

Then there was Brittany and Finn who balanced out their counterparts' ruthlessness with sweet words and dopey smiles that made you question what you were trying to do. Just don't mistake their sweetness for weakness because they would and could make you cry faster than any of their friends. And if you value your life don't make the mistake of assuming that they're stupid. Well at least Brittany, she loves to make off comments to throw people off balance. If people think you're slower than they are than they don't think you're a threat. A sad unfortunate mistake that many people have made and a mistake they've all come to regret. Brittany also has a way of making people see the good in everything and question their position on things. As for Finn he is as much of a pacifist as Brittany but once you get the boy mad than it would take the whole football team to get him off of you.

It was extremely hard to be half way in love with someone that doesn't even know you're alive. Especially when the rumor mill says that she's in a secret relationship with her best friend. So even if Quinn wasn't the biggest nerd in school, she wouldn't stand a chance against Santana Freaking López. But Quinn can't help being smitten with Brittany, whether it was because her hypnotic ocean blue eyes or the delicious legs that are always on display. Or maybe it was because she was the first person other than Rachel not to tease her because of her baby fat when she first moved to Lima in third grade.

She was lost the minute she looked into those innocent blue eyes when the taller girl helped her pick up the books one of the older kids knocked out of her hands. Or maybe it was the fact that she made everything seem okay, that life wasn't that bad. That her parents weren't alcoholics and her sister didn't forget about her the minute she walked out the door. Whatever it was Quinn was hopelessly infatuated with Brittany S. Pierce and Rachel being a closet masochist, in Quinn's opinion, was in lust with Santana.

After middle school and right before high school they girls grew out of their awkwardness. Quinn lost all of her baby fat after the millions of dance classes Rachel dragged her too and then Rachel grew into surprising long limbs (for someone so short), and became a very beautiful girl. Although it wasn't enough to draw the attention of their love interests but it was enough to draw the attention of some seniors. When the friends turned down two of the senior varsity basketball players it signaled the start of their torture, and the duos fall further down the social ladder.

The only consolation for them was the fact that their crushes did not participate in any of the bullying. As a matter of fact when Santana managed to dethroned the former reigning queen of McKinney before the end of the first semester of their freshmen year, after that all their bullying seemed to stop. They still had the occasional name calling or the stray slushie thrown at them but it wasn't too bad that they wanted to cry everyday like before. And it was with that small flicker of hope that kept the girls from writing the HBICs off as nothing but Neanderthals like the rest of the jocks.

So when Lucy Quinn Fabray and her best friend Rachel Barbra Berry, two of the schools losers walked into the last party of the summer, they were understandably scared that the treatment they received at school would trickle on to the here and now. But Rachel begged and pleaded called in every favor Quinn owed her and when none of things work she resorted to blackmail. Being friends with someone who she knew wrote in her diary religious everyday had its advantages. She argued that this was the last chance they would have to see their crushes outside of school and not be that vicious. So Quinn caved like Rachel knew she would because Quinn just can't say no to her best friend after a small amount of justiciable blackmail of to mention the fact that Quinn really, really wanted to go the party, so Rachel just gave her the extra push she needed.

The party was in full swing when the girls walked in a little after 9, even though Quinn wanted to come at 7 when the party officially started Rachel said it was better to be fashionably late. That was the problem Quinn didn't want to be notice coming in, it was better to blend into the wall less chance that one of the puck heads would see them. But Rachel was Rachel and the diva usually ended up getting what she wanted. They automatically searched the room for their crushes and spotted the two girls dancing on a make shift dance floor in the middle of the living room. They sighed in unison as they watched the cheerios bodies move in harmony with the music. Before they got five feet into the house Rachel was pulled away from her by one of the kids in her choir, rather than protest Quinn decided to let her have her fun.

Keeping Rachel in her eye line, Quinn power walked into the kitchen to grab them something to drink and hoped she was able avoid David Karofsky and Azimio Adams and the rest of their Puck head friends along the way. Those guys were the only people in the whole school that don't seem to be afraid of Puck or Santana and their no bullying policy. Maybe it was all the hits to the head they got or maybe it was because they were too stupid to realize that they were seconds away from being made examples of. So happen to be Quinn's and Rachel's biggest tormentors, but it wasn't all that bad though. The could have it as bad as that wheel chair kid or the gay kid Kurt and Toyota(?), Honda(?) and get thrown in the port a potties and slushie facials every day like before.

Quinn walks along the wall thinking that she's pulling her stealth mode moves like she did in COD. But when a voice startles her from behind lets her know she failed miserably, she jumps a mile in the air. "Quinn? Is that you?"

Quinn spins clenching her chest, sure that she was having heart palpitations, "Oh my goodness Brittany, you startled me! I thought I saw you dancing with Santana over there."

Brittany smiles almost bashfully, "I saw you and Rachel come in when I was dancing with Matt and Sanny so I couldn't come over right away and say hi like I wanted. Then I lost you so I asked Rachel were you went but she was too busy arguing with the girly boy, I forget his name, something about um, Westside girl?"

Quinn smiles at Brittany's adorableness, "It's called 'Westside Story' and 'Funny Girl' and I'm pretty sure you mean Kurt. The girly boy," Quinn adds when Brittany tilts her head in confusion. She clears her throat, "I, uh I was going to get something to drink did you need one as well?"

Quinn swallows already figuring that she was going to blow her off, "Sure I'll come with you." Quinn blinks surprised, "Sanny's arguing about sports and I really don't like football, so it's going to be boring."

Quinn nods, she's second choice but she really wasn't surprised, "I thought you'd be a football fan or a fan of sports in general being a cheerleader and all."

Brittany shakes her head, "I'm in it because I love dancing and San wanted to join and because the guys are on the team. I really don't enjoy sports, like at all mostly because the rules confuse me."

"Okay that makes sense and the rules tend to confuse me as well, but oh wait, I just can't leave Rachel alone with David and Azimio running around," she looks around for her friend but when she doesn't spot her she starts panicking.

Brittany places a calming hand on her shoulder, "She's fine Q look," she points over the short blonde's shoulder, "San's talking to her now."

"And how is that any safer than David or Azimio?" she asked sharply. "In case you missed it Brittany, Santana likes to pick on her as well. Not to mention the dozens of other things you and your friends have done to us over the years. "

Brittany jerks her hands back as if it was electrocuted. Quinn stutters out apologetic, "Oh gosh I'm sorry Brittany I didn't mean it like that. I knew you wouldn't hurt us but, its, its Santana and she…"

Brittany looks up, her blue eyes sad, "I know that we've never given you much of a reason to trust us but I promise that Santana wouldn't let anything happen to Rachel or you. I also understand that it's asking a lot but can you trust me when I say you're both safe?"

Of course Quinn's brain melted into a pile of mush when Brittany looked at her with those eyes, "Okay."

The taller blonde tangles their fingers together and led a very willing Quinn into the kitchen. Quinn tries not to think of the small sparks of electricity shooting up her arm. And she desperately tries to avert her eyes but Brittany's legs and butt looked so damn hot in her tight blue jeans. When Brittany sat her down she watched as she expertly fixed her a mixed drink. She took the cup tentatively and took a sip because of her parents she wasn't much of a drinker. The shorter blonde moaned low in the back of her throat, as the drink exploded in her mouth. It was that good and the best part was that she couldn't taste any of the alcohol.

"Careful I didn't make it that strong but after a while it has a kick to it," Brittany warns.

Quinn nods smiling, enjoying the small private moment they were sharing, "This is really good Brittany, I didn't know you were a closeted bartender."

Brittany blushes prettily, "Well I hardly ever see you at parties so I'm not surprised you don't know about my hidden talent." She smirks inwardly at the faint red hue that spread on the short blondes face. Brittany sits down across from Quinn setting her own cup in front of her, "What made you come to this one? I know this isn't really you or Rachel's scene."

Quinn set her cup down and started fidgeting with her glasses, "Um well it was Rachel's idea and I couldn't really say no. She said something about wanting to experience a real high school party, so that she could add it to her memoirs after she's a retired Broadway legend."

Brittany laughs softly and decides to do a little fishing, "You're girlfriend is really confident about the fact that she's going to be on stage one day, isn't she."

Quinn chokes mid drink spitting a mouthful onto the table. Brittany stands up concerned and pats her back gently, "Oh my god are you okay? I didn't mean to break you or anything."

Quinn throat finally unclogged enough for her to draw in a breath, "Oh my gosh, girlfriend? What makes you say that? Yes she's a _girl_ and she's my best friend but not my _girl_ friend. Like eww no, it'll like dating my sister. Well not that there's anything wrong with dating a girl, I mean," she continues to babble, "But not Rachel because that would be like dating my sister. And not that she isn't attractive because she is…"

Brittany does an internal happy dance during Quinn's cute little ramble, "So you're gay, Q?" Quinn nods somewhat dazed, "Cool so am I gay I mean." She leans forward smiling coyly, "Do you have a crush on someone?"

Brittany's eyes were bright and hopeful, staring like a laser into Quinn's soul. She didn't get a chance to answer because a group of drunken cheerios wandered in interrupting their solitude. Quinn jumps from her chair when the group squeals hugging their co-captain. Quinn used this as an opportunity to sneak out of the kitchen undetected. As much as she wanted to tell Brittany that she was the one she was crushing on, Quinn didn't feeling like dying at such a young age. Santana is known to be fierce and over protective of the sweet blonde and that's pretty much a no fly zone.

When the group leaves Brittany is sad to find that Quinn slipped away from her she sighs chugging down her drink. She sighs someone is going to get extra suicides at practice on Monday. She pouts, getting up hoping she can catch up to her soon.

Quinn finds Rachel in the crowded dance floor and pulls her aside shouting in her ear over the loud music, "You'll never guess what happened to me Rae."

Rachel smiles, "I have good news too but you go first."

Quinn looks over her shoulders no one is paying them any mind, "Brittany and I were holding an actual conversation in the kitchen. She fixed me a drink and everything."

Rachel squeals jumping up and down, "That's wonderful news. Santana and I were also conversing in a civil manner. Although I'm pretty certain she said a few things to get under my skin."

Quinn smiles and they bump fist, she throws her arm around her small friends shoulder and they go finding something to drink telling each other about their conversations. Quinn and Rachel were standing at the edge of the living room talking when Santana interrupts them, "Hey Q ball, Rae are you two enjoying yourselves."

Rachel nods enthusiastically, "Yes Santana tonight's festivities are quite enjoyable."

Quinn smiles up at her the nickname wasn't so bad, she's been called worse, "Hello yes as Rachel said tonight is surprisingly fun. Santana how are you this evening?"

They Latina rolls her eyes playfully, "We need to get you guys more to drink so maybe you'll stop talking like dictionaries with legs."

Rachel huffs playing along, "Just because we practice proper use of the English language doesn't make us," she uses air quotation marks, "dictionaries with legs."

Santana gives Rachel her sexiest smirk, "Oh yeah?" She tilts her head closer, "Then what does that make you?"

"Um," Rachel stutters since she seems to forgotten how to speak with Santana's lips so close to hers.

Santana leans back wearing a smug look on her face, "Yeah that's what I thought." She pulls Rachel toward the make shift dance floor, "Come on Rae I wants ta get my dance on and I heard from a little duckie that you are an excellent dancer."

Quinn laughs at Rachel's dazed expression and she watches for a while as they move together on the floor. The way they move together makes it seem like they've dancing together for years.

"They look good together," Brittany's voice startles her again.

Quinn gasps and turns around, "You seem determined to give me a heart attack today Brittany."

The taller blonde grins, shaking her head, "No I'm just stealthy and light on my feet and you're always in your head so it's easy to sneak up on you."

Quinn blushes, "Yes I have a tendency to over think things."

Brittany nods, "Call me Britt or B or Britt-Britt, the way you say my name sounds so formal. Not that I don't like it but all my friends call by those names."

Quinn smiles shyly, "Friends? You consider us to be friends Britt?"

"Don't you," the taller blonde gives her a sad puppy face.

Quinn swallows that face should be registered as a lethal weapon, "Y-y-yes but I don't want to assume anything. This is the first real conversation that we've had."

The other blonde nods a real sadness flashes in her eyes, "Yeah I know but that's going to change Q because I want to be yours and Rae's friend. Santana does too. We've liked you guys for a really long time but something about the social ladder stops us. But, since we're on top now it doesn't matter and we can be friends with whoever we want to be."

Quinn smile brightens, "I would like that a lot and so would Rachel." She points to the scene behind her, "As you can probably tell."

Brittany looks and nods, "Yeah that looks like fun. Come lets go show them how to really cut up the dance floor." Brittany pulls her into the dance floor right next to the brunettes. Quinn was a little stiff, she likes to dance but she doesn't like to dance in front of people. Brittany pulls her close and whispers in her ear, "Relax Q I got you, just follow my lead."

Quinn nods and she makes her body relax and move in time with her crush. They dance and a few hours pass, while they only paused long enough to drink something. They switch partners but not very often, the HBICs seemed content with staying with the ones they started out with.

So no was surprised to see a drunk Quinn looking for the bathroom and stumbling as she goes up the stairs. The thing that did surprise her a when a pair powerful arms holding her up before she tittered back down the long flight of stairs. A flash of blonde hair making Quinn sigh as she pretends that whoever it is was Brittany. They took her to the bathroom and waited outside while she did her business. She tried very hard not to throw up the copious amount of alcohol she consumed. She cheers triumphantly when she able to keep it down, although she did start to hiccup a lot. Then her savior took her to the nearest bedroom and then she falls face first onto the bed.

Quinn giggles as she struggles to turn around onto her back. "I feel like a turtle," she slurs laughing harder

When the lights flicker on it the intoxicated blonde saw that it was indeed her crush, "You look like a turtle Quinn." Brittany laughs as she tries to take off her shoes.

Feeling bold Quinn because she could always blame it on the a-a-a-alcohol if her blonde didn't respond the way she hopes. She pulls down the off already balanced cheerio so that she was half straddling her and kisses her hard. Brittany stays still for a long second and Quinn thinks she made a huge mistake. But before she can pull back the taller blonde's lips tentatively applies pressure kissing her back. Quinn sighs as she opens her mouth, the taste of fruity drinks on their tongue as they stroke each other softly.

Quinn slips her hands underneath the tight tank top playing with the hard firm stomach underneath her fingertips. The muscles jump and twitch, making her feel bolder so she slides her up palming the hard pebbles on Brittany's perky breast.

Brittany whimpers gasping in her mouth, "Oh god Quinnie." But when the she tries to slide a hand down into her jeans she tries to back away, "Wait Q please…"

Quinn tears herself away thinking she made a mistake, "I'm sorry."

She tries to push Brittany off of her but the cheerio doesn't let her, "No you don't understand…"

Quinn shakes her head feeling dizzy as she does so, "No I get it you have Santana of course you don't want me."

"What no San and I aren't together so it's not that," Brittany blushes looking down, "I'm afraid."

Quinn frowns sobering up a little, "Why? I thought you've done this kind of thing before."

"No never," Brittany bites her lip.

"But I thought you and Santana sleep together," Quinn was feeling very confused.

Brittany whispers, "No I already told you that I'm not with Santana and besides that we're both virgins. We just let people think that we sleep around a lot."

Quinn does an internal happy dance, maybe she does have a shot but then again Brittany just turned her down. feeling even more confused Quinn frowns, "Oh wow than why did you stop me? Is it because you don't like me like that? Oh no, don't tell me that I ruined our friendship!"

Brittany shakes her head, "No you didn't ruin anything its cause I'm a freak and I'm afraid that you'll hate me."

Quinn sobers up more and her frowns deepens, "What? Why would I think that you're a freak Brittany?"

Brittany sighs taking balancing on one hand she uses the other to take Quinn's hand and cups the bulge straining her jeans. It was better to just show and get it over with, it's as if she was going to stay anyways, "See told you I was a freak."

Quinn swallows the hard shaft under her hand twitching slightly, "Is this real?"

Brittany nods looking away ashamed, "Yes its real, San and I were born with it."

"So you're a female transgender," Quinn still feeling confused. As long as she's known them they were always girls, maybe their parents had something to do with these.

Brittany gives her a halfhearted glare, "No Quinn we're both female, and don't let Santana hear you say that because it gets her really mad. We're um, intersex you know we have both parts."

Quinn squeezes the hard shaft jerking her hand back when the cock jumps in her palm, "Oh wow."

Brittany whimpers, "You, you're okay with this?"

Quinn nods as she feels herself got wetter, "Oh yes can, can I see it?"

The taller blonde stands up biting her lower lip looking at her feet and Quinn follows her as she sits up on the edge of the bed, "Are you sure? I don't want to scare you off, I've liked you for a really long time."

Quinn looks up smiling, "I've liked you too but I never thought that you could be interested in someone like me when everyone assumed that you and Santana were together."

Brittany smiles her bright happy smile, "No we like you and Rachel but we always been afraid that you'd be oh dunno disgusted or something. Besides our parents the only people that know are Puck, Matt and Mike. We don't tell Finn because he gossips as bad as Kurt and that other girl."

Quinn's smile widens, "Really? That wonderful now I wish I developed the courage sooner to approach you."

The cheerio nods fiddling with the jeans button before opening her pants and sliding both her pants and underwear down to her knees. She stands there for a long time waiting for the shorter blonde to say something.

Quinn sat there staring at the long thick pale shaft in front of her. It's looks nothing like she ever pictured before, not that she often tried to picture what a penis looked like since she's a lesbian. But considering the fact that her crush just showed her that she had a penis, can she say that she's gay? We;; excepted for this one thing Brittany has all the other characteristics of a girl, so yes? Bah, her thoughts are too serious for her drunk mind to comprehend at the moment she'll think about in the morning. For now back to matter at hand, the veiny mushroom shape head was leaking pre cum out of the tiny slit. It wasn't beautiful but it wasn't ugly. Quinn noticed that Brittany lack the normal testicles that usually accompanied a penis. Instead there was a slit that was considered Brittany's center.

The shorter blonde was quiet for an awfully long time and it was getting her nervous. Maybe she wasn't okay with this after all. Maybe seeing that is was a real penis disgusted her. Brittany was getting ready to pull up her pants and bolt.

Quinn looks up at the nervous blonde smiling, "It's not bad, I still don't consider you to be a freak." She reaches out tentatively to touch the hard muscle. It felt, nice, hot and smooth hard but the skin was soft as well and so thick that her hand barely wrapped around it. When it jumped in her hand, Quinn let out a surprise gasp over Brittany's low hiss, "Did I hurt you?"

The tall dancer shakes her head, her voice hoarse, "No it felt really, really good Q."

Quinn swallows, keeping up the bold persona she's been going with for the last ten minutes, takes the large shaft in her hand and makes a fist. She started out with gentle slow strokes, but the cheerio's moans gave her more confidence so she moved her hand faster. She felt the dampness between her legs and she's relatively sure that her panties are completely ruined.

"Oh Quinn that feels so good," Brittany pants. "But you need to stop or imma embarrass myself."

Quinn looks up tilting her head, "How?"

Brittany grips her slender wrist stopping the strokes, "I'm going to, you know and I don't want to do that just yet."

Quinn nods biting her lip, "Is it, I mean do you want to, I mean with me? You know," her face the deepest red that Brittany's ever seen, she lowers her voice to a whisper, "You know, have sex with me?"

Brittany's cock jumps and twitches as the images of a naked Quinn flashed in her mind. She groans, "Oh god yes please."

Quinn stands up and they peel of their clothes drinking in the slender pale limb every lost article of clothing reviled. Brittany feels her breath catch in her throat, "Lay back, Q."

Quinn a pleasant shiver goes down her spine when she looks at the dark blue, nearly black, depths her eyes went too. She falls back onto the bed heavily and scoots to the center. Her hair spread on the pillow, "You're really beautiful Brittany."

The smile that she gives the shorter blonde could only be described as hungry, "You're perfect Quinnie." She crawls on all fours kissing every inch of skin she can reach as she goes further up Quinn's body until she reaches that delicious center. She part Quinn's shaky thighs and inhales the musky scent. In a voice that was just plain sexy, she moans, "You smell so fucking good but I want to see how you taste."

Quinn arches her back and hisses when Brittany's tongue laps her swollen lips, "Oh my…"

Brittany groans spreading the lips with her fingers wanting a better look, "So fucking beautiful and you taste so good."

The shorter blonde's mind is reduced to a pile of mush at each swipe of Brittany's wet tongue. She bucks her hips when the cheerio takes the hard nub between her teeth and pulls, "OH FU…"

The taller blonde was lost in between Quinn's legs, the taste, the smell everything was just intoxicating and she was addicted. She wanted this to be good for the smaller blonde, so good that she'll never want to leave. So good that she'll stay with her because if she was honest with herself then she could say that she needs Quinn. And she wants Quinn to need her just as much as she does.

Brittany holds down the bucking hips sucking her clit deeper into her mouth. She pushes her index finger and nearly comes undone when the hot silky walls clamps down around her.

Quinn's mouth falls open as she moans louder than the music down stairs. Brittany was sure that everyone heard her down there. She smirks wanting to her that sexy moan again and starts a gentle rhythm in and out stroking the wet center. She added another digit and thrusted faster and harder, sucking licking twirling her tongue around the tasty clit pulsating in her mouth.

Quinn arches her back, "Please Britt please, please…"

Brittany lets go of the nub with a loud pop, "Please what?" Her smile teasing and her eyes devious, her hand never slowing down its strokes. "Please what baby? Tell me," her tongue flicks her clit.

"Nuh, pl-please," Quinn moans canting her hips up.

Brittany taunts, "Nuh uh baby use your big girl words and tell me want you want you."

Quinn cries out frustrated, "You." She pants her mouth unable to form a coherent sentence, "You please more."

"More what? Tongue," she flicks her tongue again. "Or fingers," pumping her digits faster. "More doesn't help me baby."

Quinn covers her eyes with her arms, her body flushed in a delightful shade of red, "You please inside, I need more."

Brittany decides to take pity on her when her voice becomes desperate. She removes her hand and settles between her legs, using one hand to balance on top of her. Taking her wet hand she stokes her painfully hard shaft, "This baby you need this?"

Quinn gasps when the wet tip bumps up against her clit and her arm falling to the side. "Yes," she hisses out.

Brittany nods "Okay just tell me if I hurt you and I'll stop." She sliding in an inch and a time until she meets some resistance, pausing she gives Quinn time to adjust.

The blonde open her eyes blinking she nods her head. "Okay, I'm good," she squeaks in a small voice.

She kissing Quinn's lips hard and using her thumb to flick her hard clit, when the blonde under her cries out she thrust forward breaking the barrier. Quinn tears her mouth away crying out in pain and tears form in her golden green eyes.

"Shh it's okay," Brittany coos peppering small kisses on her face, calming her down. She was desperately trying not to think about the way Quinn's wall clamped around her, fitting like a snug wet glove. Trying not to move and just start pounding away because she would never hurt the girl like that. "Whenever you're ready let me know."

After about five minutes the burning sensation ebbed away into a dull ache. She turns her head to look in those blue, blue eyes, "Okay."

She stays still for a moment longer before moving in slow awkward, jerking movements. Quinn winches as she is stretch more but soon the rhythm becomes smoother and starts to feel good. Quinn lifts her hips up shyly meeting Brittany's thrust.

"Oh," she gasps. It's starting to feel real good now. A harder pace was established and Quinn wraps her legs around Brittany's waist. Panting and moaning in Brittany's ear, "Oh, oh, oh."

Brittany groans, "Oh wow you feel so good baby." Feeling the walls massage her cock vowing to do this more with Quinn. Vowing that Quinn will be her girlfriend.

Once she hits a particularly good spot Quinn tights her legs and arches her back, "Oh god do that again."

Brittany leans in panting and kisses Quinn's neck, "Here?" Rocking her hips trying to find that same spot again. She smiles when Quinn moans in her ear, "There."

Quinn feels this pull in her belly and her body starts tingling and she feels like she wants to pee. Confused and fighting against it but the rocking hips at were hitting that sweep spot, was making it so hard.

"Oh," she cries out snapping her eyes closed when her body explodes and a light blinds her behind her eye lids. "Brittany," she whimpers.

Brittany grunts when it got harder to move and the base of her cock starts to tingle. Her orgasm takes her by surprise, "OH FUCK!" she snaps her hips harder, bottoming out and filling Quinn up, "Quinn!"

Quinn moans a strangled moan when a hot spurts fill her up knocking her over the edge again. Brittany pants sucking on her neck and gently riding out their orgasm until Quinn's body stops shaking. She picks her head up smirking at the dark mark there, liking the thought of claiming Quinn. Liking the thought of everyone knowing that she's taking. When she pulls out both girls whimpering at the loss and she falls on her side, willing her heart to stop beating so fast.

Quinn rolls over winching at the soreness between her legs and lays her head on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany smiles and gathers the shorter girl in her arms falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

_**About**_ ten minutes after Quinn disappeared up the stairs Rachel notices that her blonde friend was missing. She frowns looks around for Quinn but she was distracted when Santana stands next to her.

"Hey Tinkerbelle, what's wrong," the Latina yells over the music.

Rachel glares the fiercest glare she could muster being piss drunk, "I can't find Quinn. Have you seen her?"

Santana smiles at the adorably drunk diva, "I just saw Brittany take her upstairs. She probably needs to sleep it off," she arches her brow and flashes her dimples, "Like someone else I know."

Rachel blinks trying to clear the fog in her brain, "I'll have you know Ms. López that I am not enb… embr… ebree…I not drunk."

Santana smiles handing her empty cup to some passerby, "Sure you're not. Come on."

She throws one of Rachel's arm around her shoulders and circles her waist. Rachel blows a raspberry, "I'll have you know that…" She blinks her eyes confused looking at the stairs. "Nooooo. Nuh uh Santa not going up there."

Santana blinks her eyes, "Santa? You just called me Santa, Tink and why no stairs?"

Rachel smiles lopsidedly, ""Cuz that's you name silly and those are way too many stairs I can't climb them all."

The Latina sighs lifting the smaller brunette in her arms as she squeals tightening her hold nearly choking the other girl, "Fine I don't want to argue with a drunk girl and for god sake stop choking me."

Rachel huffs lays her head on Santana shoulder suddenly feeling dizzy as they climb higher and higher up the millions of stairs. She pouts finally catching what the Latina said, "I toll you Santa that I'm no drunk see." She squints on one eye and tries to touch her nose. "Ow," she hisses when she pokes her eye. She pouts and tries again with the same results.

Santana laughs, "Oh you sure showed me Tink, how did I ever think that you were drunk is beyond me."

Rachel sticks her tongue out childishly, "You consumed the same amount as me so I don't see why our not like me."

Santana shrugs standing in front of Puck's little sister's room, "I drink more often than you so I guess I have better tolerance." She taps the door with her foot, "Can you open the door please? My hands are kind of full."

It takes Rachel three tries to find the door knob, further proving her argument that she's not drunk at all Santana thinks sarcastically. She closes the door with her foot and walks to the bed laying her down gently, for such a young girl the little brat has a large bed. She shakes out the trembling muscles thanking her crazy Coach for all the crazy work outs she makes all her cheerios do.

Rachel was already snoring away before she could even take off her shoes. She struggles to pull off the diva's tight pants thinking she'll be more comfortable without them. She pulls Rachel into a sitting position and tugs off her sweater and throws it in the corner vowing to burn it later. Pulling down the sheets, Santana grunts trying to get her under the blanket but before she does she notices something interesting on Rachel's hip. Santana fingers graze the tan skin, "I'll have to ask her about this later when she's sober."

The Latina shrugs going back to her task. Now that Rachel was passed out, all 50 pounds of her was dead weight. Santana cheers pumping her fist in the air when she finally get the diva all tucked in. The slightly taller brunette kisses her clammy forehead, wondering why she never noticed how pretty she was before. She's only come to realize her exotic beauty the last month of their freshmen year, unlike Brittany who's always been a little in love with her fellow blonde.

Santana sighs going to the desk , looking for the key to the lock she knew was there. Sara put a lock on her door after Puck had a party here last year, when she came home that Sunday and found a naked boy still in her bed. It was safe to say that they all spent the next two weeks with their ears ringing after she and their parents finally got through with all the yelling. Santana snatches the key up in her palm grinning like a fool. She goes to door and locks it behind her, she'll be damned if some drunken asshole goes into that room and takes advantage of Rachel's drunken state.

Biting her lips she goes to Mariam's room to see if Brittany took Quinn there. She knocks softly but doesn't get a reply. She tries to turn the knob but finds that it's locked so she presses her ear to the door and hear faint moans. The Latina narrows her eyes getting ready to pound on the door because everyone knows the rules when you come to one of their parties. You never ever use any of the rooms to fuck, if you want to deep your dick into someone than you take your ass outside and find a patch of grass or go use your own fucking car. But when she hears a breathy 'Brittany' followed by a grunting 'Quinn' she backs off smiling _como una idiota_. She gives her blonde counterpart a mental hi five for getting the girl. She whistles going downstairs to party some more thinking of different ways to tease her taller friend.

About an hour later Santana goes back upstairs to check on Rachel, wanting to make sure she didn't get sick or anything. The Latina sits in the bed putting the aspirin and water on the table. She tucks in a stray strain of Rachel's silky locks, smiling when she scrunches up her nose, "You are so damn adorable."

A groggy voice startles her, "So are you, Santana."

The brunette cheerio smiles, "What I'm not Santa anymore?"

Rachel tries to open her eyes but the light is blinding, "Uh, my eyes. What Santa? Who's Santa?"

The Latina shrugs, "Well I am according to you, Tink. That's the name you kept calling me when I brought you up here. You also kept insisting that you were sober but you couldn't even walk up a flight of stairs."

Rachel sits up but instantly regrets it when her head starts spinning, "Uh I don't remember much." She frowns, "Maybe nothing at all." She looks down, blushing she pulls the sheet over her chest. Clearing her throat she squeaks, "Why am I only in my camisole and underwear?"

Santana shakes her head trying to push back the tasty picture she just put on display, "Um well because I thought you'd be more comfortable like that than seating it out in your sweater and jeans."

Rachel swallows, "Did anyone else other than you see me like this?" _Please say no. Please say no_ , she chants in her head.

Santana smirks devilishly, "Nope Tink only I got to see your little 4 stars tattoo." Leaning close she husks out, "I didn't know that you were such a rebel, I likey. Tell me how does a 15 year old girl get someone to give them a tattoo and not go to jail?"

Rachel's eyes were on Santana's plush lips, "Um well, Quinn's older sister Frannie had a boyfriend in the beginning of the year that runs a tattoo shop in Columbus and he agreed to give us one."

Santana licks her lips, "Really? Q ball has one too what of?"

Rachel stutters, "A lion."

"A lion? Why a lion? I get yours Ms. Future Broadway Star, but Quinn's not so much," Santana leans back thoroughly pleased at the affect she's having on the small diva.

"Because her hair reminds me of a lion mane when she first wakes up," Rachel's voice hoarse and she felt a dull ache in start in her core. "Plus she can be really grumpy if you wake her up when she's not ready."

Santana tilts her head, "Hmm makes sense I'll ask Brittany if she noticed it in the morning. Do you think that this guy will give one to me and Britt?"

Rachel frowns confused, "Why would Brittany know it's in her upper back not on the hip like mine? And as long as you have money he doesn't really care."

It was Santana's turn to blush, "Oh Britt was helping Quinn get off." She gives herself a hard face palm, "I mean get into bed." She wasn't sure if Quinn was going to tell Rachel about doing the dirty with Britt so she wasn't about to give a spoiler.

Rachel frowns confused again nut that seems to be the usual when she was around the sexy Latina, "Okay, that was nice of her. I must thank her in the morning her taking care of Quinn," her confusion deepens when Santana snorts, "Quinn isn't used to drinking just like I am. You both could've easily left us alone to fend for ourselves. I'm sure you two had better things to do than babysit us all night." She looks down picking a stray strand in the blanket failing to see the amused smile on the Latina's face. her babbling is just so damn cute, "So thank you taking care of me but since I'm definitely more somber now then I was easily I won't keep you from your hostess duties."

Santana shrugs nonchalantly, "The party is ding down and Puck doesn't need my help anymore." She takes a deep breath deciding to go for it, "Plus I kind of rather be here with you than have to fight off some stupid drunk jock."

Rachel looks up giving her a shy smile, "Really? You're not just saying that?"

Santana swallows looking Rachel in the eye so she can see the truth in hers, "Really I kinda maybe like you." At Rachel's surprised gasps she quickly tries to back paddle, "I mean fuck, not that you're gay or anything and just because I have a crush on you doesn't mean…"

It was Rachel's turn to find Santana's rambling adorable. She decides to throw caution to the wind and pulls Santana in for a kiss. Santana's lips part in surprise and Rachel takes advantages and snakes her tongue into the Latina's mouth shyly. After getting over the initial surprise Santana groans tangling her hands into Rachel's silky locks. She's been inching to play in her hair since the first time she realized it was so pretty and shiny.

Rachel moans curling her hands into the fabric of Santana's shirt pulling her closer. A little off balances Santana falls on top of the diva moaning she throws her leg over the songstress's hips, straddling her. She feels the thing between her legs stir and she tries to pull away afraid that Rachel would be scared off by her extra appendage.

Rachel growls parting her legs, letting Santana fall between them and rocks her hips up. She doesn't know how or why she's feeling this bold but the Latina is a damn fine kisser and she doesn't want it to end. Not that she has much experience in kissing though. She's kissed a total of three people in her short laugh. The first was that creepy Jacob Ben Israel but he shouldn't really count because he planted one on her after she told him no while at her cousin Bar Mitzvah a couple of years ago. She hated it not only didn't she want it but his breath smiled like onions and it made her want to gag.

The next kiss was last year at her summer camp with one of the camp counselors. It was nice but nothing like the one Santana is giving her and she doesn't want it to end.

Santana whimpers when her hard cock brushes up against the wetness on Rachel's panties. She can feel it and it's making her harder. She tries to angle her hips away but Rachel wraps those deliciously long limbs around her waist and holds her prisoner.

Rachel hisses when something hard hits her clit, frowning she rocks her hips again moaning when the hardness hits her again. She tears her lips away to look down but Santana's body is blocking her line of sight. The curious diva snakes her hand down and cups the hardness that was straining the front of Santana's jeans, "Oh my…"

Santana whimpers when her cock twitches and jumps on Rachel's warm palm, "Rachel stop please." She puts her face in the crook of Rachel's neck hiding her hot face, "Please I can explain, that."

"Are you wearing a harness?" Rachel gives the shaft an experimental squeeze. "Were you expecting to sleep with someone tonight? Is that why you are wearing one?" The diva struggled to keep the jealousy out of her voice, because it's not as if they are together. She only found out like ten seconds ago Santana had a crush on her but Rachel's stomach twisted at the thought of Santana being with someone else.

"No, no," Santana's voice muffled. "It's that, I was born with it. It's real," her voice fades away as she waited for Rachel to push her off of her and call her a freak.

Rachel squeezes the cock harder and Santana moan into her neck, "That's, that's kind of hot."

Santana snaps her head with a incredulous look on her face, "Wait did you say hot? You mean that you're not freaked out about this?"

Rachel starts to rub the bulge lightly, "You forget that I have two dads so I've meet many interesting people and a few of them are transgender people."

Santana shakes her head frowning, "Transgender? That's like people being born in the wrong body right?" Rachel nods, "No I mean I'm a girl, I was born a girl but with something extra down there."

Rachel's mouth forms an 'O' shape, "Intersex? That's fascinating I've never meet one before that I knew about of course."

Santana tilts her head to the side adopting the confused puppy dog face that Rachel finds so adorable, "Actually you've meet two, ma and Brittany."

Rachel bites her lip wondering how Quinn will handle finding out, "That's fascinating, were you born with both characteristics? Or is a penis the only male part you have?"

Santana looks at her strangely most girls would be running out the door in a panic but not Rachel. And obviously not Quinn, "I have a vag but not much of one and I don't have balls. The dick is wear the clit should be and I have boobs. Real ones, I didn't buy them like some people say."

Rachel smiles, "I never believe the rumors, since according to most it is I who has the male genitalia not you or Brittany."

Santana sits back on her hunches and Rachel frowns when her hand falls away, "Yeah it was that bitch Kathy Greenburg that started that rumor which is one of the reasons I dethroned her ass." Santana runs a hand through her hair, "B didn't like the way she was treating you or Q ball and that rumor hit a little too close to home so the bitch had to go."

Rachel sits up on her elbows, "Really you did that for us? How incredibly sweet I must thank when I see her next and thank you for putting a stop to those horrible slushie facials."

Santana grins mischievously, "Well the only good thing about those fucking slushies was the fact that it ruined some of your creepy sweaters."

Rachel flashes an irritated look at the brunette cheerio, "There is nothing wrong with my sweaters I find them to be cute and adorable."

Santana snickers, "No dude it was creepy especially that owl, it was like those fucking eyes follow you wherever you go."

Rachel pouts, "I changed my mind I don't think I like you very much right now."

Santana's grin widens, "But I do love those short skirts you wear since your legs were the first thing I noticed about you."

Rachel's pout turns to shy smile, "I noticed your legs in your cheerios uniform as well."

Santana grins, "Awesome." When Rachel lets out a huge yawn Santana sighs, "I'm going to go and let you go back to sleep take the pills and drink the water so your hang over won't be so bad in the morning."

Rachel bites her lips nervously, "Can you stay here with me? I mean if you're tired and don't want to go back to the party."

Santana's grin morphs into a happy but shy smile. There's a lot you can say about Santana Fucking López sexy, bitching, venomous but shy wasn't something you'd call her very often, "I would love to sleep with you, I mean sleep in the same bed as you. I have to warn you though, I like to cuddle. Nothings safe from me while I'm sleeping."

"Oh so you're a notorious cuddlier," Rachel teases. "I think I'll chance it."

Santana stands up removing her shoes and socks, teasing right back, "Yeah whenever I have sleep overs with B, her cat runs and hides because I don't let go until I wake up." Her hands move to the button of her jeans, "I don't have any sleep shorts, so do you mind if I take these off?"

Rachel shakes her head, "No I think you should sleep comfortably and sleeping in pants aren't what I would call comfortable."

"Okay if you're sure," Santana hesitates but Rachel just nods laying back down watching as the Latina shimmies out of her tight jeans. The bulge is still visible and Rachel wonders how the two cheerios managed to hide them all these years. Rachel swallows when Santana turns her back to shrug out of her bra thankful that she didn't put one on tonight.

Santana walks to the door and turns the lock before turning off the light and Rachel quickly downs the pills and drains half of the water bottle. Leaving enough in case Santana got thirsty later of something. Santana walks back to the bed and climbs in with Rachel. Despite what she said about being a sleep hugger she lays the furthest away she could be.

Rachel sighs scooting closer until she could curl up next to her, "Good night Santana."

Santana smiles again, it seems like she's been doing that an awful lot these evening. She cranes her neck to kiss Rachel on the lips softly, "Night Tink."

The Latina lays there until she hears Rachel's breath even out and falls to sleep with a smile on her face.


	2. The Morning After AKA: Pilot- August 16-24, 2009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, which makes me cry every day. So I've noticed while researching this, and by research I mean re-watching season one a lot, I've noticed that the timeline is completely fucked. Regionals is in June so baby Beth was born in June and since I want to follow the plot as much as I can I had to rearrange a few things to fit nothing to bad but that's why I've put the date in the beginning of the chapter so everyone can follow better. Before we move it along I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and fav/alerted this story, it always makes my day when my phone dings. Okay kiddos on with the show.

_**Rachel**_ woke up groggy and her head pounding from the extensive drinking the night before. She doesn't understand how Quinn's parents can do this every day all and still want to do it some more. But that's not the thing that's confusing her, oh no it's the fact that someone has her in a death grip. She's willing to bet her Barbra collection that its Santana Freaking López. She giggles quietly, _well she did warn me about her tendency to snuggle at night._ She just didn't think it was this bad, or good rather since she loves being in her crush's arms and she did notice that there was something hard pressed up against her.

Humming low in her throat because she has a feeling she knows exactly what it is. Rachel experimentally wiggles closer earning a small moan from the sleeping girl, pausing when that something hard twitched. Rachel flushes brightly of course she remembers what Santana told her last night since she was reasonably sober after their all to brief make out session. From what she felt during that happy time Santana was well endowed which is a good thing right? But that's not the point, the point is that her bladder is screaming at her and she can't shake off Santana's hold. She really doesn't want to wake the girl up because hello its Santana and she might be a little grumpy.

 _Okay you can do this just very gently lift her arm and wiggle free,_ Rachel coaches herself. She lifts the Latina's arm slowly, stopping when she gives a grunt of protest. Rachel wanted until she was sure that Santana didn't wake up before turning over on her back. _Okay now for step two._ Rachel sits up slowly winching when the bed creaked loudly. Holding her breath she waited for Santana to stir but all she did was wrinkle her nose. Rachel sighs swinging one leg off the bed her toes brushing against the floor, when Santana grunts arm falling and bring her close.

Rachel huffs at the added pressure to her bladder. She mumbles, "This isn't good." She lies back pouting because her bladder is going on Defcon One now. She was busy formulating another plan when she felt the body next to her shake. Rachel huffs indignantly slapping the arm curled into her, "Santana was that really necessary? I have to use the facilities can you please release me?"

Santana chuckles moving her arm away, "Aww sorry Tink but messing with you is the highlight of my day."

With an impressive glare Rachel jumps out of bed not bothering to answer her. Santana guffaws followed her after she ran into the bathroom with a loud slam to the door. When she came out of the room Santana was laying against the headboard watching her with amused eyes.

"I hope you remembered to wash your hands," she teases.

Rachel flushes again looking down at her feet, "I don't see how that's any of your concern but yes I did."

Santana chuckles patting the bed next to her, "Come on hop up Tink or do you need help climbing up something this high?"

Rachel scowls at her before climbing back on the bed cursing the fact that she might need help after all. She slaps Santana's hands away when she tries to assist her on getting back on the bed. It's not her fault that the bed is so damn high, "I find your laughter on my predicament inappropriate and not very helpful."

Santana giggles pulling the smaller girl onto her over her so she straddles her lap. Rachel gasps surprised but quickly adjusting herself on her crush's lap. Santana smiles softly brushing away hair from Rachel's face, "Hey good morning, how did you sleep? Do you have a headache or is your stomach upset?"

Rachel braces herself on Santana's shoulders smiling bashfully, "No I find myself without any ill effects expect for a small headache but nothing too bad. Thanks to your thoughtfulness otherwise I'm sure I would be suffering right now."

Santana shrugs, "I just remembered how I was after the first time I drank and I didn't want you to be suffering so yeah. I so want to kiss you right now but damn morning breath," Santana sighs.

Rachel blushes trying to move away, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't even think about that!"

Santana groans circling her arms behind her back, "Noooo come back her you're too far away."

Rachel sighs finding hard to resist Santana's adorable pout she snuggles into her body momentarily forgetting about her earlier protest. Santana nuzzles her neck tightening her hold, wanting to never let her go. This is the place that she's always wanted her and she never wants to go back to being that bitch. Things are going to be different now she and B run the school now and no one can tell that she can't date Rachel. Or be friends with Quinn and if they have a problem with it than she'll kick their ass or have Puck kick their ass.

Rachel mumbles, "You're thinking too loud and I can tell it's serious thoughts. It's too early for serious thought Santana."

Santana chuckles, "Sorry if my thoughts are disturbing your beauty sleep Tink."

Rachel giggles, "You should because it takes hours of sleep for me to look as stunning as I usually do. Also hours on the elliptical help maintain the stamina I will need to perform on Broadway."

Santana smirks, "Stamina? You have a lot of stamina? Well that's a good thing for me than that just means that you can keep up with me."

Rachel rolls her eyes but realizes that Santana couldn't see her, "If by keep up you mean run circles around you or any of your cheerios than yes, I can. But the real question is, can you keep up with me?"

Santana laughs loudly, she can't believe how conceited this girl is. Not that it's a bad thing though, it's refreshing how confident she is. The best part is that Rachel isn't afraid of her and just kisses her ass like everyone else outside of her circle does. The sheep of McKinley is too busy trying to please her or being afraid of her to get to know the real her, but she guesses that's her fault though. She spent so much of her time pushing people away because she was afraid what they'll do to her and Brittany if they ever found out what's between their legs. She's not normal and she would rather they all fear her than allow them to hurt her or her best friend but she can't do it anymore with this girl. She's come to need her as much as she needs Brittany and Puck.

Finn isn't as close to her as everyone is and she only puts up with him because his Puck's friend and he never tried to tease Britt. But he can't know about this since she doesn't know what his reaction would be and she can't risk it not with Britts' safety on the line. Now she has to worry about Rachel's and Quinn's as well because from what she heard last night Brittany got her girl. All Santana has to do now is get hers and all will be right in the world.

Rachel sighs kissing her neck, "You're thinking again and by the amount of scowling I know that you're doing I can tell that its heavy thoughts."

Santana smiles briefly, "I'm just thinking about school and everything."

Rachel sighs this is the part where Santana tells her that this is never going to happen again not that she's surprised because why would she want a loser like her when she can have any girl she wants? Rachel closes her eyes, "It's okay Santana I get it, I really do. You don't have to make threats I promise never to tell anyone about you and Brittany I would never do a thing like that." She swallows back tears, "We can, we…we can forget that we kissed if you wish but please don't hand out a lot of slushie facials, please."

Santana pushes her up so she can see Rachel's face, shock clearly written in Santana's eyes, "What? No, that's not what I want, not at all. I like you Rachel and I want to date you but if you think so little of me than maybe that's not such a good idea." She shakes her head, "Not that I can blame you for jumping the gun after the shit I've pulled since forever. But fucking peer pressure is a bitch and I hated everything that I had to do that's why a dropped that bitch not that she didn't deserve it and it's not like I deserve a shot either but I want one with you."

Rachel eyes widen and a shy smile spreads across her face, "You like me? As in like me _like_ me not as in a friend like me?"

Santana laughs, "After everything I said that's the thing you latch onto?" She smirks as Rachel bites her lip embarrassed, "Yes I like you _like_ you as in I want to date you, if you want to that is."

Rachel nods her head empathically, "YES! I would very much like to go out on a date with you several in fact."

Santana smiles, "Fuck it." She leans in to taste those lips again, moaning they taste as good as they did the first time. But in all fairness she should try again, you for scientific purpose of course. At first Rachel was shocked at the sudden attack on her lips but shock gave way to need. Need gave way to want. And now want is working its way to desperation because damn Santana has the best pair of lips that she's ever tasted. Not that she's tasted many but still it's better than vegan chocolate.

The girls started moaning when the kiss grew more heated and his started grinding making mini Santi very happy. Her appendage started to stir underneath Rachel's core causing the girl to moan louder. Rachel whimpers when Santana's hardening member rubs against her sensitive core making her grind down harder.

Santana groans deepening the kiss, brushing the tip of her tongue on the seam of Rachel's lips begging for entry which she gladly gives. Breathy moans echo throughout the room but neither girl knew who it came from as their tongues danced together. Rachel knew she should stop this but it felt to damn good and she didn't want this feeling to end.

Santana was in heaven at the moment because not only is her crush sitting on her lap kissing her but she also didn't run away screaming when she found out about her little friend. That makes Rachel badass in her book, since she was the biggest badass in school she needed a badass chick in her arms. In her bed would suffice at the moment though, dismissing the fact that this isn't her bed because that's just nitpicking.

When the need for oxygen became too much to ignore Santana pulls her lips away panting harshly. Not wanting to waste a minute, she latches onto any piece of skin she could find. She kissed her down to Rachel's shoulder sucking lightly until there was a dark red mark. She smirks knowing that she mark her girl. She gets a giddy feeling knowing that she has a girl that's hers that she doesn't have to pretend with. That she doesn't have to tell lies to about anything not like the other girls she dated.

Rachel throws her head back moaning, the throbbing between her legs comes back more forceful than last night. She wasn't on the edge of drunk anymore and it just made it all the better because fuck Santana's mouth is freaking magical. If this is how it feels to just make out with her than her brain might melt when they take it to the next step. Regretfully Rachel pulls away from Santana's magic mouth when her sneaky hands inch their way inside of Rachel's shirt brushing near her breasts.

"I'm sorry Santana," Rachel whispers. "I know that I came on strong last night but I'm not ready to go that far yet."

Santana groans putting her face into the crook of Rachel's neck, "No don't apologize Tink I didn't mean to push you."

Rachel kisses the top of her head, "You didn't I just carried away but I'm not sorry. Kissing you is definitely the best thing next to Broadway."

Santana chuckles kissing her neck once more before lifting her head up, "Really better than Broadway? Wow that's high praise from you Ms. Berry."

Rachel smirks moving to get off of Santana's lap but she grabs onto her thighs, "Hey, hey now where do you think you're going?"

"As much as I hate to say this but I need to find Quinn and go home," Rachel sighs looking away from Santana's pout. "I know but her parents are going to stumble out of bed soon and will be calling her phone to scream at her for staying out all night." She bites her lip frowning, "That's if she's still here I can't remember if she went home or not. What kind of friend am I?"

Santana tugs on her ear gently, "Hey you don't remember me telling you that Brittany took her to a room to sleep it off?"

"She did," she narrows her eyes thinking hard then her eyes visibly brightens. "Oh yes now I remember you told me that Brittany took her upstairs then I called you Santa. Why did I call you Santa?"

Santana shrugs her shoulders, "Hell if I know but that's all you seemed to call me when you're tipsy."

Rachel looks down blushing, "Okay that's just weird but I can't be held accountable for the things I say or do when drinking heavily." She rolls her eyes when Santana wiggles her brows, "Don't look so proud of yourself missy," giving Santana a mock glare, "but to more important things, when does this date take place?"

Santana scratches her nose, "Well I'm sorry to say but not until schools started since me and B have to do this crazy two weeks' worth of cheer boot camp with Coach. I'm not even sure if I'll be able to call you because Coach takes away our phones."

Rachel leans kissing her hard effectively stopping her mid rant. Santana sighs, kisses her back happily until the kiss ended organically. "Hmmm I like that Tink, we need to do that more often like a lot."

Rachel giggles tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Yes I completely agree, kissing is a must if you want to date me. I'm high maintenance so you'll have to that a lot to keep me."

Santana growls flipping them over laughing at Rachel's surprised squeal, "Oh really Ms. High Maintenance? I have to kiss you to keep you?"

Rachel nods her nods mirth twinkling in her eyes, "Yes Ms. López I demand kisses lots and lots of kisses."

"Well damn as much as hate I guess that I have to start now," Santana whispers.

She bumps Rachel's nose gently moving in but stopping a hair breathe away from her lips. Rachel gasps moving in only to have Santana back away playfully. Santana grins, "What do I get if I give you a kiss?"

Rachel glares and grabs the back of her head forcing her face close enough to give her a bruising kiss. Santana moans forcing Rachel's lips open, tongues to dance again and again until their lungs screamed for air. Santana pulls back gulping a lungful of air before swooping down again. Rachel moans returning the kiss greedily her nails digging into Santana's scalp. Santana groans grounding her hips into Rachel's throbbing core. Moaning loudly feeling the wetness seeping through the thin layer of fabric.

Rachel grunts when Santana's hardness brushes against her hard nub. She whimpers, "Oh god."

Santana moans in agreement grinding down harder, "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Sucking on Rachel's neck again she knows she should stop Rachel already said that she's not ready but those little breathy moans and the way she moving against her is making she damn hard to be a good girl.

Thankfully or regretfully a pounding on the door broke the duo apart. Santana pulls away growling, "Fuck! If the house on fire I swear to god imma kill whoever it is or light their dick on fire!"

"Sanny are you in there," Brittany's muffled voice sounds from the other side of the door.

Santana whimpers, "Damn it Britts." Louder she says, "Yes Brittany."

"Can you open the door I have something for you and Rachie," Brittany says.

Santana groans letting her head fall, "I'm sorry Tink."

Rachel kisses her lips softly, "It's okay let her in."

Santana groans untangling Rachel's legs from around her waist and stands up. Rachel blushes when she notices a large tent in her boxers. She clears her throat getting the Latina's attention and points down. Santana follows Rachel eyes down quickly covering her bulge, clearing her throat, "This is your fault I don't usually wake up with morning wood. So this," she waves her crotch. "is entirely your fault."

Rachel leans up on her elbows, "You're the one that accosted me Santana. I was laying here all innocent before you put your lips on me."

Santana gives her a mock glare before reaching down adjusting herself not wanting anything to be peaking out. When she was satisfied that all of her bits where hidden she opened the door to a very ecstatic blonde.

"Hey Britts," Santana tries to say cheerfully. But the whole time she was pouting in her head, _I didn't bother you when you were getting your mack on, damn it._

"Hey Sanny I was up making breakfast for Quinnie and I wanted to make you and Rachie some too," she holds up to show a tray spilling over will food. "This one," she nods her head to plate one the far left, "is for Rachie because it as vegan as I could make it." She bites her lip looking over Santana's shoulder to look at Rachel who was buried underneath the blankets, "I hope it's okay because Puck doesn't have much vegan friendly stuff and I just made you a fruit salad but I can make something else if you want."

Rachel smiles gently, "It's actually perfect Brittany I never eat a big breakfast anyway and thank you for remember about my diet."

Santana smiles taking the plates walking them over to the bed and setting them down, "Little known fact is that B is like a master chef, no joke. She can make anything taste good even that rabbit food you like so much. Another fact is that B has a mind like a steal trap she doesn't forget a lot of things."

Brittany smiles waiting for Santana to come back for the orange juice, "It's just that the stuff in school doesn't always make sense because the teachers don't have the patience to explain it right. But Santana or Mike and Matt help me and then it makes sense."

"As long as you didn't have to go out of your way, thank you," Rachel says softly touched that Brittany would go through the trouble to even make her lunch. After years of taking care of herself with only Quinn to care about her wellbeing it's nice to have someone else try.

Brittany winks, "Your welcome it's not a problem really because I have a funny feeling we be seeing a lot of each other now. I better go see if Quinn's awake yet."

Rachel nods, "Can you let her know I'll be ready to leave in about an hour, not that I want to but her parents still make her attend church."

Brittany tilts her head curious about the expression that passed on the diva's face, "Sure I'll let her know, we can you guys home so you don't have to walk by yourselves."

Rachel was about to tell her that it was unnecessary since they only lived 10 minutes away but Brittany skipped away to the room down the hall. Santana watched her amused before closing the door giving them privacy again.

She shuffles her feet shyly, "So breakfast…"

* * *

 _ **Quinn**_ woke up the next morning groaning because her head was throbbing and the sun shining in her wasn't helping matters at all. Her head feels like an elephant is dancing on her head. She rolls on her back and throws an arm over her eyes, struggling to remember how she got home last night. She frowns lifting her arm and looks around panicking because this isn't her room. She sits up her eyes darting around the room wondering where the heck she was. This doesn't look like her room or Rachel's. Why the heck did she drink so much and where was she? She frowns down that she's naked! Why is she naked?

"Oh my god why am I naked," Quinn whimpers. "Oh god my parents are going to kill me! After they kill me they're going to kick me out but before that they're going to bury me by the pool. That way they can visit me every day and spit on my grave." She whimpers, "Oh god now I'm being overly dramatic like Rach."

She takes a deep breath rubbing her forehead trying to think hard, "Shit, what I'm I going to do now? Brittany's never going to like me I'm going to be labeled the school slut."

She whimpers falling back hard, "Oh god okay Fabray don't panic think. It might not be as bad as you think maybe you got hot and took of all off your clothes." She scoffs, "Okay even I don't believe myself, think Fabray."

She starts concentrating hard, trying to remember the events from last night. That's when it all came back to her everything that Brittany, her extra part and the fact that they made love. She flushes smiling realizing that her body is sore but a good kind of sore.

"Oh thank god it was Brittany and not Puck," Quinn whispers. "Because than I would've to beat myself." Quinn giggles, "Oh my god me _and_ Britt wow just wow."

She hugs her stomach and looks around again wondering where her follow blonde went. She sucks in her lower lip noticing that she all alone. Like there was no sign that Brittany was there at all last night, no clothes or shoes. She just got up and left her there in bed naked and alone.

The tears well up in making her green eyes shine brightly, "She's gone and I'm all alone." She sniffs rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hands, "Maybe it didn't mean anything to Brittany after all. Maybe it was a joke and she really doesn't have a crush on me like she said. I guess it was too good to be true," she whimpers. "I have to get out of here before anyone sees me," she whispers.

She looks around for her clothes finally spotting them folded on the chair by the bed. She slipped out of bed and started getting dress struggling to hold back the sobs that wanted to break out but the tears were flowing freely down her face.

"Of course Brittany didn't want me because what makes that the pretty popular cheerleader want the one of the school loser," she whispers harshly. She struggled to put on panties losing balance a few times before getting up her legs. "Why would she ever want me when she can have any girl or guy she wants?"

Slipping on her bra, "Stupid, stupid…"

She was too busy ranting to notice that the bedroom door open leaving her standing in only her bra and panties. The bubbly blonde had a smile on her face a mile long, and she was practically bouncing of her skin. She tilts her head admiring the shorter girl's form when she noticed something that she didn't see last night. Taking a step closer so she can get a better, "You have a tattoo! That's really pretty but I thought you were underage? And you can't get those with a parent's permission?"

Quinn yelps startled dropping the shirt in her hands before turning around with a hand over her racing heart, "Oh my god! You scared me Brittany!"

Brittany bounces inside and shuts the door behind her, smiling brightly she holds up the tray, "I'm sorry I didn't mean too." She pouts, "You're up already I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." She moves to the side of the bed where Quinn was standing, "I didn't know how you like your coffee so I just brought some juice but I didn't remember that you love bacon so I made extra for you and San. Puck didn't have anything vegan but some fruit so I made her a fruit salad."

Quinn bites her lip again stunned, "I don't drink coffee, only hot cocoa but thank you. I, uh, I…"

The taller blonde takes a closer look at Quinn's face and starts frowning, "Where are you going and why are you crying?"

Quinn looks down and stutters, "I thought you left, Britt. You weren't here when I woke up so I thought that you know didn't care about last night."

Brittany sets the tray down on the dresser nearby and gathers her close, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you woke up but I wanted to surprise you Quinnie. I wasn't thinking about how it would look if I wasn't here when you woke up."

Quinn sighs inhaling Brittany's sweet scent, "I shouldn't have thought so little of you, I know you wouldn't intentionally be cruel." She pulls back starting to get embarrassed when she realizes that she still half dressed.

Brittany smirks and handing her an oversized shirt she didn't even realized she got from the dresser, "Its ok Quinnie I like the view, as a matter of fact feel free to stay that way always."

Quinn clears her throat the blush spread throughout her body, "Oh um s-s-s-sure okay if you want I mean I doubt that I can walk around like this in school but maybe if…"

Brittany giggles silencing her with a small kiss, "I was kidding calm down and breathe sweetie." She grabs Quinn's hand and tugs her to the bed, "Come on let's eat our breakfast and you can tell me all about your plans to be a nudist and why you have a tattoo."

Quinn chuckles still embarrassed, "Oh well I don't know about that because that's kind of illegal and I don't want to go to jail I don't think I'll last very long in there. My sister Frannie had an older boyfriend that owned a shop so he gave us one before…before she left."

Brittany giggles patting the bed next to her, "You're so cute come on eat up that way I can walk you home. San's walking Rachel maybe we can all go together if we finish on time."

Quinn slaps her forehead realizing she forgot about Rachel sitting next to Brittany, "Oh my god I forgot all about her! I'm a bad friend! What kind of person forgets the person she came to a party with?"

Brittany rubs a hand down her back effectively calming her down, "Don't beat yourself up over it Santana watched over her all night and made sure she was safe."

Quinn frowns, "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, Britt."

Brittany giggles, "Santana has a big crush on our pint size diva like I have a crush on you so everything's going to work out fine."

Quinn bites her lip, "If you're sure that she's fine then I'll believe you."

Brittany smiles but it quickly fades and she stares at her intensely. Quinn looks down self-consciously, "What's wrong Britt?"

Brittany shakes her head, "It's nothing bad Quinnie but I think I forgot something." Before Quinn could question her Brittany was pulling her into a scorching kiss. Helpless Quinn just moans returning the kiss with equal intensity. When breathing became a problem Brittany pulled away, panting harshly. Placing a few more small kisses on her lips she smiles satisfied to see Quinn's lips red and swollen, "There I didn't give you a proper good morning kiss."

Quinn blinks her eyes open trying to focus, "Oh wow, fireworks just like I remembered." She blushes looking down shyly, "Good morning."

Brittany smiles happily biting down on her bacon, humming in the back of her throat content. This is exactly where she wants to be, well not here in Mrs. Puckerman's room but here with Quinn. She's like the shorter blonde for so long but she was never able to tell her so when San said that they can be friends with Quinn and Rachel she was so happy. And the bully that they put up with from the hockey team has to stop. She needs to talk to San about later, now she's with her girlfriend and she couldn't be any happier.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day Quinnie?"

Quinn looks up furrowing her brow, "I'm not sure. That depends on whether my parents are sober enough to attend church today. If we do than it'll be an all-day thing, church than bible study. I don't even know why we still go through the pretense of being the perfect Christian family because it's not as if the whole congregation doesn't know that my parents are drunks."

Brittany frowns, "That doesn't sound very nice but I'm not in the position to judge since I don't really know your family."

Quinn looks down with a forlorn expression, "My Daddy hates the fact that I'm friends with Rachel because she Jewish and of her daddies." She swallows, "So what I'm trying to say is that has much as I want to date you I can't."

Brittany's big blues shone bright with tears, "At all?"

Quinn sighs, "I mean not in public maybe in private if you want at least for now until we graduate and get out of this town." She takes a deep breath looking up with a slightly ashamed look on her face, "I don't even know if we can be out in school and that's not fair to you because you deserve someone you can be open with. I can't give you that right now because, because my Daddy isn't a nice man. He's never _hit_ me but that doesn't mean he won't make my life hell."

"How do you mean?"

She clears her throat, "He, he disowned my sister because she married a black man less than about a year ago. She's called every birthday and every holiday but my Mom has to answer the phone and tell her to stop bothering us. I'm not allowed to talk to her or ever write her, I can't even find one a social networking site because they monitor that." She stifles a sob, "If Frannie got disowned for marrying a black man I can imagine what he'll do to me if he finds out I'm dating a girl. A girl with a penis at that."

Brittany swallows, "If it's that bad why don't you just leave? I mean there has to be a place where you can go, if you're afraid to be at home."

Quinn shrugs helplessly, "There's nowhere for me to go, I have no money at least until I'm eighteen unless I can emancipated but I don't that my parents would allow that, they'll want to see me suffer worse than like with Fran. Frannie's is, I don't even know where anymore the last I heard she was moving to Portland. But us they would consider a bigger sin," she sets the plate down. "they will kill me and I'm afraid what they'll try to do with you."

She takes a deep breath the silence in the room louder than the pulse pumping music from last night. She waited for Brittany to throw her out and tell her she's not worth the hassle. And waited and waited until the anticipation was making her jump out of her skin. She lifts her head to see Brittany watching her with an unreadable expression that made Quinn very nervous. She clears her throat and was about to ask her what she was thinking but at the last second she shut her mouth with a loud snap.

Seconds ticked by until Brittany gave her unreadable smile, tilting her head to the side reminding Quinn of a confused puppy. "Is that the only reason you say you don't want to be with me? Because of your parents? Or is it because you had time to think about it and you found it disgusting to be with me?"

Quinn shakes her head reaching out to touch Brittany's leg tentatively, "I would love to be with you Britt ever since I moved here I dreamed about you. I just want you to know everything that can happen if my father finds out about us it won't be pretty."

Brittany covers Quinn's shaky hand with her own, "Than if we have to be a secret even in school so be it because I've liked you for as long as you liked me. I can protect myself and even if I can't Sanny and Puck wouldn't let anyone hurt me."

"Damn straight blondie," Santana's voice makes them jump a foot off the bed. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even notice the door open, "If your asshat father tries anything on my blonde babes I swear to _la Madre de Dios_ that I'll bury him six feet under."

Rachel smiles kissing the slightly taller brunette on the cheek before walking to the bed. "Quinn hasn't told you everything about her father, have you Quinn?"

If looks could kill Quinn would be giving the HBICs a run for their money with the death glare she was sending Rachel. "What else is there to Rae? My parents are borderline crazy and will disown me after they kill me if they find about me and Britt before we leave this town."

Rachel smiles at Brittany, "While that is true Quinn failed to mention the methods her father will use on her. I'm surprised that her father never made her give up her friendship with since he's a bigoted asshole. I didn't find out until much later just last year in fact that he…"

Quinn jumps out of bed and covers her best friend's mouth, "Rachel! That, that you weren't supposed to find about that!"

Brittany sighs, pulling Quinn down on her lap and holding her tight. She nuzzles her neck, "It's okay Quinn if we're going to protect you than we need to know this things."

Quinn struggled to get loose, "I told you he never hits me! I don't see the point of bringing up my private business."

Brittany turns her face so she can look in her beautiful green eyes, and kisses her softly. Resting their foreheads together after the kiss ended, "No secrets Quinnie, that's how this works between us. I need to know certain things that way I know what not to say."

Santana winks at Rachel gesturing her to continue, "As I was saying when Quinn first moved her back in third grade I was invited to her home one weekend about a month later. Russell was very polite even likable until he found out about my daddies and the fact that we were Jewish. After I was picked up on Sunday night Quinn did not return to school until the next week I never knew why."

Quinn swallows whimpering into Brittany's neck making the blonde tighten her hold, "Last year I overheard Russell screaming at Quinn when he didn't know I was in the room. He said that just because he allowed Quinn to be friends with a half dick kike and a house nigger's daughter doesn't mean that she can slack on her studies. Quinn retaliated that it wasn't his choose who she's friends with that he tried to make her ditch me but failed." She looks at Quinn apologetic, "After that I heard a slap and Quinn rushed out of the room and I ran back to her room."

Brittany swallows down the desire to find the man and run him over with her parents' car. Santana behind Rachel looked about ready to kill the man and Rachel just looked ashamed that she was the reason to cause her best friend pain.

Quinn sighs, "It's the first and only time my mom ever hit me but…"

"What did they do to you," Santana growls through clenched teeth.

Quinn sighs, "Is it really important?" Brittany nods her head, "Fine okay he locked me in the closet for most of the week. He said that he'll let me out if I agree to drop Rachel but I didn't so the more I refused the longer I stayed in there. They didn't feed me but Fran would sneak in and feed me what she could get away with. I don't know how long I was there I can't remember the days kind of blended together but when they finally let me out Dad was beyond pissed. He the type that doesn't like to lose and he lost to me an eight year old girl. As long as I didn't embarrass the family I could be friends with Rachel, and now here I am."

The room was so quiet you could hear Puck snoring down the hall. Quinn swallowed nervously maybe Brittany would think that she's too much trouble and just dump her and find a more uncomplicated girl. Brittany's mind was racing she didn't know what to think. All she wanted to do was keep Quinn safe and never let her go back to that home again. Santana was plotting horrible painful deaths for Papa Fabray and Rachel was still ashamed but touched that her friendship meant so much to Quinn.

"Okay the first thing we're going to do is kill your father," Brittany says quietly. "The next thing we're going to do is bitch slap your mother and the last thing is get you out of that house sooner rather than later."

Quinn smiles sadly, "I can't leave Brittany you know that but the real question is do you still want to be with after all the complications it'll cause?"

Brittany turned her face and kissed her sweetly, "I'll be with you as long as you'll have me Q even if that means that I have to hide what I feel. But in three years the minute we graduate I'm kissing you in front of the whole school. In front of your fucking parents because your mine as long as you want me." She kisses Quinn again smirking when she sighed dreamily, "So if in the meantime if we have to play at being friends to everyone else but Rach and San I can live with that but no dating other people though. I can handle being friends at school but I'll kill whoever tries to date you."

Santana clears her throat, "I think this is a good time to add that my parents aren't as bad as Q's but they'll disown me if they figure out that I'm gay. Never mind the fact I have a schlong between my legs, they think that as soon as I'm 18 I'll have the surgery to remove it." She scoots up closer to Rachel hugging her from behind, "I'm sorry if hiding our relationship upsets you but…"

Rachel shakes her head pulling her arm tighter, "No I understand just because I have two fathers doesn't make them more understanding. In fact they've made it a point to tell me never to be with another woman. Never mind the fact that is completely hypocrite on their part but they said that they don't want me to go through what they went through. So no your request doesn't upset me, only saddens me because I can't share this with the two most important men in my life."

Quinn mumbles, "If they're ever home you mean." She laughs, "Don't give me that look Rae you told one of my biggest secrets it's only fair if I get to share yours." Of course she was bluffing she would never divulge anything Rachel has told her in confidence.

Santana nuzzles her neck encouraging her, "Fine it's not a big thing my fathers spend more time at the hospital than at home. I'm lucky if I see them once a week, at this point they're more like visitors than Quinn. So if it's a secret relationship we need to have then my place is the best place to rendezvous."

Rachel squeals when she somehow ends up on her back with Santana hovering over her, "Awesome I have a place to gets my mack on without some idiot boy interrupting me."

Rachel giggles pulling her down for a brief kiss, "Yes I believe we do."

Quinn yelps when Brittany lifts her up and her legs automatically circle her waist, "Does this mean we have a room too?" Quinn nods, "Cool because yeah I have three sisters and the boys are always there or at San's so no privacy for us there." She smiles playfully, "But if we have a room at Rachel's then yeah us."

Quinn's laughter turns to a shriek when Brittany bounces them on the bed. Her squeal turns into a moan when Brittany grounds her hips into Quinn's and for the next ten minutes the only thing heard was a series of breathy moans. Until one of the HBICs regretfully pulled away knowing it was time to walk the girls' home.

The four girls huddled together walking as slowly as they could not waiting the day to end but at least they had the knowledge that they were in this together.

* * *

 _ **The**_ rest of the week they don't hear from their cheerios even thought they knew that they had to go to camp with their psycho coach, but what made them sad was that they didn't call when they were supposed to come back. As much as they wanted to stay strong the girls couldn't help but if it was all talk. Rachel was trying to keep strong but her faith was waning. It's been almost fourteen days since she last heard from Santana, right before she went on the bus to camp.

She sighs smoothing down her shirt Quinn was going to be here in five minutes so they can walk to school together. Quinn was here every day for the last two weeks but then her mother decided it was a good time to do some last minute school clothes shopping. Completely missing the fact that she and Quinn finished last week but Quinn was guilt tripped into going with her but surprisingly it was nice spending time with her especially when Judy was sober for this trip.

Mother and daughter talked about a lot of things but the one thing that kept coming up was the Chastity Ball Quinn was expected to attend. Although she never slept with a guy she was no longer a virgin and that made her feel very guilty lying to her mother. But if she wanted a roof over her head and all that good stuff she has to keep that little bit of info to herself.

Like Rachel she was feeling depressed that her maybe girlfriend hasn't been able to call her. But what worried her most was the cat that she did lose her virginity during a drunken hook up. If Britt was just going to dump her after everything they said would break her heart. So when a slightly depressed Quinn waked into the Berry's home an hour before school, she wasn't looking forward to it at all. Especially if she was to be the laughing stock of the whole school.

"Good morning Rachel are you ready yet," Quinn shouts up the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and helped herself to the juice she found there and an apple, "If you want to be on time we have to leave now." She whispers under her breath, "On time meaning a half an hour before everyone else, midget."

"I heard that Quinn and I resent and comments on my height," Rachel breezes in the kitchen. "Seeing that you are only a few inches taller than me, I don't see where you get the right to mock me."

Quinn grins unabashedly, "But those few inches mean a lot, I can reached the top shelf unlike my companion that's several inches shorter than I."

Rachel throws a grape at the blonde which she dodged without any trouble, "You know what Quinn Fabray I don't think I like you very much right now." Quinn smiles taking a bite of her apple winking, "But I guess I'll keep you, you are adorable after all."

Quinn wiggles her brows, "You know it baby." She jumps up and gives Rachel a noisy kiss on the cheek, which the diva whipped away feeling slightly disgusted that it was wet. "Come on Diva lets go."

Rachel rolls her eyes following Quinn out the door, making sure to lock the door behind her. They walked to school talking quietly, even though they were worried they decided to see how the HBICs acted with them before they did anything rash.

Rachel smirks, before she does anything rash is more truthful. Quinn was always the more level headed of the two while Rachel got them in trouble. She just doesn't always think before she acts like at the end of last year when she got that creepy Mr. Ryerson fired. If she thought these things through than she would've realized that now there's no one to lead the Glee club. Her only hope is if someone takes over the club but to her knowledge there was no one else that had the credentials.

Quinn bumps her shoulders, "Thinking about Glee or a certain hot Latina?"

Rachel smiles, "Right now Glee but in general Santana is on my mind a lot. I just don't understand how we can be dating if she doesn't even try to call but she did warn me that Coach Sylvester is kind of crazy."

Quinn nods with a determined look in her eye, "So benefit of the doubt?"

Rachel smiles, "Yes Quinn I think that's the best course of action especially since they did warn us. Although they will have some groveling to do if they want to get on our good side anytime soon."

Quinn smirks opening the door for the shorter girl causing her to gush playfully, "Oh always the gentlemen Quinn you'll make a fine wife on day."

Quinn smacks her on the head as they walk their separate ways promising to meet up at lunch. Quinn stood humming under her breath at her locker, organizing her books just the way she likes it. Her glasses kept slipping off of her face and in a certain blonde's opinion she found it adorable. Brittany knew she was in trouble since she didn't call for the two weeks she was gone. But it's not like she and Santana didn't try, Coach was just ten steps ahead of them with everything they tried. The taller girl squares her shoulders reading herself for some extensive begging on her part.

Quinn engrossed in her task didn't noticed that she was being watched, feels a tap on her shoulders. Frowning she turns around to see the smiling blue eyes that she's been dreaming about for years. She smooth's down her shirt smiling shyly, "Oh hey-y-y Brittany how have you been?"

Brittany smile widens, "Hey Quinnie I'm soooo sorry about not calling but Coach like worked us to death every day. Practice was 6 a.m. til 7 p.m. and by the time we got done the only thing we could was pass out than wake up and did it all again." She bites her lips nervous because Quinn was keeping silent, "Are you going to say anything? I know you're super upset but I come baring gifts."

Quinn sighs relieved that it wasn't the worst case scenario like she thought but at the same time she was still a little miffed. Quinn wrinkles her nose, "I'm a little hurt that you didn't contact me but I guess I get it you did worn us after all but didn't stop the panic."

Brittany pouts adorable, "I'll make it up to you Friday come with me to the movies just you and me. Please?"

Quinn smiles lopsidedly, "Yes I would love to go to the movies with you."

Brittany claps her hands, or tries to because her hands were full, and bounces on her toes, "Oh before I forget I got you something." Still smiling like a little kid Brittany reaches into her bag and pulls out a small stuffed duck with a green bow tie, "Sanny said that it matches your eyes and I love ducks so I thought you would too."

Quinn smiles taking the duck nuzzling it, inhaling deeply because it smells like Brittany's perfume, "Thank you it perfect."

"No your perfect and I'm having a hard time not kissing you," Brittany whispers. "So how about I walk you to class and you can join me and Santana at our table for lunch?"

Quinn smiles closing her locker, "I think I'd like that a lot but are you sure that the other cheerios won't have something to say about that?"

Brittany shrugs linking their arms together, "I don't care your my girlfriend and I want you to sit with me like Sanny wants Rachie to sit with her and don't worry about them." She smirks, "After the last week that they've had they know if they so much as sneer in your direction they'll be running suicides until they graduate."

Quinn laughs shaking her head, having a head cheerio as her girlfriend is going to be even better than she thought.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_ in a different part of the school Santana looked everywhere for the elusive diva. She looked everywhere from the auditorium to the gym so in the last place she looked was where she found her. She stood at the door in awe of Rachel's voice, she knew that her girl could sing but she didn't know how well. It sent chills up and down her arms, beautiful and she could see her Tink in bright lights on a Broadway stage. She hopes that she can be there with her because the way she felt being away from her these past two weeks, felt like a part of her was missing and she didn't like that feeling at all. So before she's in her cheering section at Broadway, she has a little groveling to do and Santana López doesn't do begging apparently unless you're a two foot tall diva.

She waited until Rachel sang her last note closing the door softly and locking it behind her because if she was going to grovel then she doesn't want witnesses. As soon as the last note faded away Santana clapped enthusiastically, "Wow Tink that was amazing! I knew you could sing but my girl has some pipes on her!"

Rachel gasps turning around, "Santana you startled me!" She smooth's the nonexistent wrinkles of her shirt and sweater, "I um hello?"

Santana smirks setting her things on the nearest desk and stalks to her girl, "I missed you." Santana nuzzles her neck, "Hmm you smell good and I know your pissed that I didn't call but in all fairness I did warn you that Coach was crazy but I am sorry and I missed you."

Rachel sighs letting her cheerios warmth and scent wash over her. Rachel knew she missed her but she didn't realize how much until this moment, "I missed you too and I know that you warned me but I have a vivid imagination and I was imagining all the worst case scenarios."

Santana shrugs, "I figured that and I figured that I'll have to grovel a little so here goes." She pulls herself back a little wearing a mock scowl, "But don't get used to it Santana López doesn't fucking grovel, unless it's for her girlfriend's forgiveness."

Rachel giggles teasing, "Well than I'll have to take advantage when the situation arises than."

Santana ticks her tongue out, "Okay Rachel 'Tink' Berry I'm sorry for being a bad girlfriend the whole two hours we've been together but my Coach is a psycho nut job and locked us in our cabin and screwed the windows shut."

Rachel gasps, "What if something happened? A fire? You would've been stuck because she's insane!"

Santana leans forward biting her lip gently than runs the tip of her tongue to sooth the abused flesh, "Less talking and more listening Tink, now as I was saying crazy Coach made it impossible to contact my hot girlfriend." She gives her best pout, "Does my hot girlfriend in her ridiculously adorable animal sweater wish to join me for dinner Friday night? I don't have my car yet so is Breadstix okay? I know that they don't have much of a vegan selection but I'm sure I can scare them into making you something."

Rachel was positively ecstatic, "Yes! Yes I would love to go out to dinner with you even to 'stix. They have a few things and I'm sure that I can find something to eat."

Santana was doing a happy dance inside, "Awesome."

They lean in bring their lips together, sighing into each other's mouths both thinking finally. It's been a long two weeks after all, two weeks is way too long not to taste those tasty lips. In fact Santana is making it her mission in life to kiss her girlfriend at least once an hour during the school day. When the bell rang they groaned in disappointment pulling apart hesitantly.

"I guess I have to walk to class even though I don't want to leave you," Santana sighs. "But you're sitting with me at lunch right?"

Rachel bounces on her toes gathering her things, "Absolutely! I'm sure Quinn and Brittany are making up right now and wouldn't mind rearranging our lunch plans."

Santana opens the door linking their arms together, "Yeah what's that?"

"Well since the hockey team seems to be the only ones that still bully us," Rachel ignores the growl from her left. "We try to have lunch away from the caf, mostly in the auditorium or if it's a nice day out we eat on the bleachers."

Santana narrows her eyes at the first hockey player she sees, "Don't worry Tink even if I have to have Puck beat the crap out of every one of them they'll leave you and Q alone from now on."

Rachel hums happy not because she has someone willing to do violence for her but someone other than Quinn wants to protect her. Quinn protecting her and defying her father her is awe inspiring but to have someone that sees her more than a friend, willing to comment a misdemeanor for her makes her extremely happy.

After Santana walks her to her first class the brunettes meet the blondes at the door both have a smile on their face. Santana grins at her best friend promising the girls that they'll be there to pick them up when class ends. Brittany surprises Quinn by kissing her goodbye on the cheek, remembering at the last minute that they weren't supposed to be girlfriend and girlfriend panics and kisses Rachel's cheek too. Santana watches with an amused expression thinking fuck it kisses both girls on the other cheek. What either girl expected was for their lips or cheeks to be tingling after the kiss from the cheerio that wasn't their girlfriend. Santana clears her throat and links pinkies with Brittany promising to see the girls after class.

* * *

 _ **After**_ that it became the talk of the school that the HBICs put the biggest losers under their protection. Some said that the losers were blackmailing the HBICs while others wondered if something more was going on. The talk didn't die down at all because the HBICs walked Rachel and Quinn to every class and when they weren't in that class they kissed their cheek goodbye. Or when the Santana walked Quinn to class they had together no one said a word when she scared away the kid next her. Brittany had a little more tact when stealing the seat next to Rachel but it was equally effective. Or it might have had something to do with Puck glaring and flexing his guns, but its whatever. Each girl was happy that they shared almost all their classes together all four even had last period together. Rachel got to Brittany and it was easy to see why Quinn fell so hard for the girl, if she wasn't in the process of falling for Santana Rachel would've fell easily for the other blonde. As Quinn got to know Santana she was surprised to find that most of the Latina's bravado was for show. Santana saw the shy sweetness that Brittany always gushed about and found herself growing a soft spot for the adorable little nerd.

But after the third day it became such a regular sight that the talk eventually died down. So on Wednesday when Rachel bounced to the cheerio table no one even batted an eye. The cheerios learned in camp that if they had nothing nice to say about Quinn or Rachel them they'll be sorry.

Santana looked at her girlfriend with an amused smile, she gives Brittany a run for her money on hyper adorableness, "What has you so happy _estrella_?"

Rachel grinned happily biting down on her carrot, "Its seems that Glee shall live on! The Spanish teacher Mr. um Schuester has decided to resurrection the club!" She starts bouncing up and down on her sit, "I've signed myself and Quinn up but since I didn't know if you or Brittany like to sing I didn't sign you two up."

Quinn groans letting her head fall in her heads, "Aww Rae you know how I hate performing in front of people! I get nervous and I choke!"

Rachel hums, "I thought about that but I think it'll be good for you and you'll get over your stage fright." She gives her best friend her most adorable pout, "Please Quinn just try for me?"

Brittany nudges her shoulder, "Yeah Quinnie try and I promise I'll be in the audience supporting you and being your number one fan!"

Santana smirks she kind of likes the fact that Rach is going to be in that gay club it'll give her more opportunities to fangirl over her voice, "I'll be there to Q, so you'll have your own personal cheering section."

Quinn tries to resist looking up but she does anyway groaning she pouts, "It's not fair if the three of you give me that pouty face, one pouty face is lethal but three is downright illegal." She sighs, "Okay fine but if I choke and puke all over the place I'm blaming you three," she points her fry at Rachel, "especially you if I fail miserably."

Rachel shrugs she's not worried she's been getting her way with Quinn since the minute they meet. The girl never had a chance, "The auditions are after school so think about what you want to sing and I'll help you."

Santana laughs, "You're a brat."

Rachel nods winking, yes she is.

* * *

 _ **So**_ when the last bell rang and it was time to for the auditions Quinn was a nervous wreck. She can feel the butterflies in her stomach jumping around making babies. Brittany sees that her girl was nervous so she takes her to the back of the stage where no one can see them.

Brittany grabs her hand, "Hey baby calm down before you give yourself a anxiety attack."

Quinn sighs, "I can't do this. I don't know why I agreed to it."

Brittany looks around to make sure they were alone before giving her a brief kiss but effective kiss. Quinn wanted to resist at first but it was impossible not to give into those lips sighing when the kiss was over to soon. Quinn rests her head on Brittany's shoulder, "Thanks I needed that."

Brittany smirks, "That's want I'm here for, to help you calm down when you need it and give you all the encouragement I can." She bites her lips fighting off a laugh, "Just think what I do every time I go out into the field."

Quinn smiles, "What's that?"

"I'm cool. So cool, I'm ice cold," Brittany chants.

Quinn burst out laughing, "Oh my god that…that was so freaking adorable." She kisses Brittany hard before pulling back, "Never change ever, baby please you're perfect darkness and all."

Brittany grins, "Okay come lets go find San and Rach, I can't wait for it to be your turn."

The auditions didn't take long not as many people came like Mr. Schuester had hoped. On the plus side the kids that auditioned weren't that bad. He can work with them and when he scrounges up more people than the club can compete like they did in his hay day.

Santana was bored the losers were okay, that black chick named after a truck was pretty good when she sang 'Respect'. Even Asian Goth did 'I Kissed a Girl' well but she kind of freaked her out with that little thrust at the end. The gay kid sounded like a girl but not too bad and Wheels did alright but she's was on the edge of her seat when her girl came on. She's heard her sing before but when she sang song she didn't recognize it didn't matter because it sent chills up and down her spine. Yeah her girl was meant for the big time, Broadway, the silver screen, record deals and all that shit. It was going to be epic when they took the world by storm and made everyone their bitch.

Brittany was in awe, she's never heard Rachie sing but Quinn told her she was amazing it didn't do her justice. Hearing her sing gave her tingles in places that only Quinn does, which is odd she's never felt that before. It's not considered cheating right? Because she's not going to try anything with Rach, she would never to that to Quinn or San but there's just something about her.

Rachel was on a high, not only did she nail her song but she did amazing in front of her girls, girl her girl and her best friends. She knows that she the best out there even though Tina and Mercedes did amazingly well she was the best by far.

"Wow Rachel that was amazing, thank you," William Schuester beams. A little to creepy for Santana, if the weirdo keeps smiling at her girl like that than she might have to punch his teeth down his throat. "Alright last we have Quinn Fabray, Quinn whenever you're ready."

Quinn swallows wiping her sweaty hands on her dress, "Okay I'm Quinn uh Quinn Fabray and I'll be singing 'Say A Little Prayer'."

She nods at Rachel who was holding up her thumbs bouncing on the balls of her feet. Closing her eyes she chanted the corny line Brittany fed and felt instantly better. Taking a deep breath she starts her song not messing up once.

Brittany was practically purring in her seat, her Quinnie sounded like an angel. She didn't care if she didn't have a big voice like Rachel or the other two. Her girl was perfect and her voice was sweet and angelic. Santana sat on the other side of her grinning, their girls are hella talented and everyone should be jealous of them.

Schue was bouncing in his sit, "Nicely done Quinn, if that's everyone than I can announce that everyone who audition is in our first meeting will be Friday. If you know anyone else that wants to join encourage them to audition."

Quinn was relieved that she was done and she didn't make a fool of herself in front of her girlfriend. But it was kinda of disconcerting that even if she did horrible she would've made it since no one else wanted to audition. She smiles tightly before taking her seat next to Brittany, "That was anticlimactic, even if I sounded like a walrus giving birth he would've let me in."

Brittany rolls her eyes even after a few days of getting to know the real Quinn she knew that she was a perfectionist. "Sweetie you did amazing don't let the fact that Schue is a dumb ass get you down."

Santana leans over smiling, "Yeah Q because even if there twenty people auditioning you and Tink were the best out there." She looks up winking at her diva, "What do you say to some dinner on me?"

Brittany shakes her head, "I have a better idea, why don't we all go to Rachie's and I'll cook instead going out. It'll be like a job well done dinner."

Quinn looks up at Rachel who just nods, "That sounds like a plan, Britt. I was planning on staying the night anyway since my Dad's on a business trip and my Mom's probably drunk already I don't feel like going home."

Santana shakes her head sighing if the Fabrays can't see that they have a beautiful, sweet, smart and ridiculously talented daughter it's their lose, just like the fucking Berrys. Screw them she and Britt will go to their graves showing them how special they are.

* * *

 _ **It**_ was a quiet the next couple of days after that and the girls got into a routine all but forgetting that they still have targets on their backs. As much as it shrank since the beginning of the year it's still there and the puck heads were just the men to remind the losers.

Quinn was at her locker after third period by herself because she told Rachel to go ahead of her no point on them both being late because she forgot her assignment. The halls were nearly empty and only a few stragglers were running around when she felt a familiar presence at her back. She sighed knowing that there was no getting away so she put her things back in her locker making sure to take her glasses off before turning around.

Rick the Stick stood there grinning with two more of his hockey buddies, "Hey Fabdouche, I know that you think that you're untouchable now that you have the cheersluts as your friends but I'm here to tell you that it's still status quo."

Quinn knows that she should keep quiet but after a week of hanging around Santana rubbed off on her, "Really Rick, did you understand what you just said or did you have someone write it done for you?" She smirks, "I could be wrong but I don't remember the dictionary being a coloring book."

Rick growls pitifully before flinging the cup of grape slushie in her face. anticipating it Quinn had enough time to close her eyes. But it didn't mean that it stung any less, wiping the chunks of ice out of her eyes Quinn couldn't resist one more dig. She is after all a Fabray, "Wow big tough hockey player picking on someone half your size and weight that must make you feel like a man. Your mother must be so proud of the future low life she raised."

Rick was embarrassed especially with his friends behind him laughing, knowing he had to save face he took a threating step to the temporally blind girl. Before he got too far a voice rang out through the halls, "Dude I know that you're not stupid enough to hit a girl, a girl that's my home girls' new best friend."

Rick backs away seeing Puck, Mike and Matt striding towards them, "And I know that you know that you have two seconds to run and hide before Santana and Brittany come and kill you."

Rick takes a look behind him before running down the hell like Satan was about to claim his soul, which she is and she's going to make it hurt before she does.

Puck barks out laughing seeing those punks scatter like rats before turning to the shiver slip of girl in front of him. Sighing he quickly texts Brittany and Santana 'Quinn 911 lockers', "Hey blondie come I'll take you to the gym to change and wash up. Did you have any extra clothes?"

Quinn's bottom lips quivers, "No I hadn't brought any extra with me since I'm friends with Britt and San now."

Puck nods, "Okay I'm sure that one of the girls will have a change of clothes for you, come on."

Quinn shivers leaving a trail of slushie behind her, when Puck left her at the locker doors he and the rest of the boys stood guard. When the two HBICs came running done the hall with Berry following them he knew that everyone was going to be in a world of hurt.

Santana was the first to get to them, "What the fuck happened to Quinn?"

Puck scratches the back of his head, "We were running late to class and we didn't even see it happen but that stupid Rick and couple of his buddies slushied Quinn." He braces himself for this next part, "When we started toward them Quinn said something smart so it kinda looked like mullet head wanted to hit her."

Santana growls her teeth grinding against each other, "But he didn't right? You stopped him?" when Puck gave her a 'what the fuck' look she knew she should've known better than to ask, "Of course you did that was a stupid question. Rae, Britt why don't you two go help Quinn clean up I gots this."

Brittany blue eyes were dark and dangerous, "I'll go help but whatever you have planned I want in because that's my girl they messed with." When everyone nodded she pushed past them to get to her girl and what she saw broke her heart.

Quinn was sitting on the floor with her legs tucked in and her head on her knees, crying quietly. Brittany's only clue was the fact that her body was shaking, "Oh baby." She drops to her knees and gathers her close.

Quinn tries to push her away, "You're going to get your uniform dirty."

Brittany mumbles , "I don't care."

Sighing Quinn lets got, her hand fisted on Brittany's cheerio top. After a few more minutes of crying Quinn finally calmed down enough for Brittany to take off her wet clothes and lead her to the shower. Brittany quickly undresses and starts to wash her girl, "Don't worry Quinnie this isn't going to happen again, ever. I promise that I'll do whatever I can to make that happen and I know Santana and the rest of the guys have something planned for that jack ass."

Quinn shakes her head, "I don't want you to get in trouble so please don't do anything."

A voice called from the outside of the stalls, "To late Barbie, I can't let this shit go than everyone's going to think that they can get away with it, and that shit won't fly. We can't have our girls scared that they're going to be slushied or bullied every time we're not around," Santana says. "So just smile like the pretty princess you are and say thank you Aunty Tana and be done with it."

Quinn looks up into Brittany's sad eyes, "Thank you Aunty Tana." She leans up and kisses Brittany softly, "Thank you Britt."

For the first time since she walked in Brittany gave her a real smile, "Your welcome Quinnie but if you don't want to start anything that we can't finish, you won't kiss me while I'm naked. It's been forever since we were together and you standing around wet and naked isn't helping me."

Quinn looks down and quickly averts her eyes blushing, when little B was semi hard, "Yes now is not the time to do this especially when our friends are waiting for us."

Santana snickers, "Hey don't stop on my account, I don't mind a show." A loud smack echoed in the empty locker room, "Ouch shit Tink I was playing, you know for a little elf you sure pack a punch. Ouch damn it okay I'll stop, so stop with the abuse already."

Brittany shakes her head laughing, she was still laughing when they finally finished with their shower. One of the other girls left their clothes on the bench and they left to give them privacy. After they were dressed Brittany walked her to class and told her not to worry by the end of the day everyone's going to get the message that she and Rachel were completely off limits.

* * *

 _ **Rick**_ thought he got away with it because here it was the last period of the day and no one messed with him. In fact he was feeling really cocky, because the top dogs of the school knew better than to mess with him. He grinned and winked at Quinn when she walked into the class with other three girls at her side. When they didn't acknowledge him he thought he was untouchable and the school had a new world order where the hockey team was on top of the food chain. He barely paid attention in class since he was too busy plotting all the things he was going to do now that he was in charged, that he barely noticed that the bell rang. Or that everyone but the teacher stayed in class, he looked up confused when he heard the door close.

Puck and the rest of the boys stood glaring at him by the door, still riding the high he was on he just grinned at them. "So what do you think that you're going to do to me? I'm in charge now asshole and every last one of you are going to be feeling it on Monday."

Santana barks out laughing from the back of the room, "You think that you're in charge? Look around you dumb ass you're two buddies aren't here."

Rick looks around noticing for the first time that his buddies indeed weren't in class. Santana smirks walking up to him and sits on the desk next him, "So the question you have to ask yourself, is how sorry are you going to be after everything is done? Guess what, you're going to be so very sorry that you'll be regretting this ten years from now." She looks around the room to the rest of the students still there, "Let this be a lesson for everyone here, no one and I mean no one messes what's mine and Brittany's. Rachel and Quinn are ours so if you fuck with them you fuck with me and I think everyone realizes that will be the biggest fucking mistake of your lives."

Brittany kisses the girls on top of their heads before joining her co-captain, "Think of it as a commandment, the biggest one you have to follow. You're buddies are currently chilling in a port a potty and since there's no practice today I'm not sure when they'll be found. You on the other hand will be stuck in here covered in slushie like you slushied my Quinn."

Rick tries to get up but he can't seem to move, "What the hell did you do to me?"

Brittany smirks, "Super glue. We super glued you to the desk and I'm sure that you've noticed that you can't move your hands too?" Rick grunts trying to lift his arms but wasn't able to, "So you're going to sit here for who knows how long covered in that same thing you threw at my Quinn."

She nods to the boys who somehow hidden a few buckets of slushies behind the teacher desk and one by one the football players drenched the crying boy.

Santana grins manically, "Don't even think about trying to get us in trouble because we have air tight alibis, me and B are with Coach while the boys are at a meeting with their Coach. Do you think you've learned your lesson?" rick nods, "What's the new commandment?"

"No messes with the Quinn and Rachel," Rick shivers.

Santana pats his head, "Good doggy and as for the rest you bitches the same goes, remember the new commandment and we'll leave you alone. But if you forget it, then you'll end worse than our friend here."

Quinn looks on in awe and slightly turned on, she's seen the HBICs go in bitch mode before but this was something altogether. And it was for them, which made it even more arousing. Santana winks at the girls and gestured for them to follow her out the room. One by one the students left looking at the boy some with pity and some with disgust while the majority were just happy that it wasn't them on the receiving end of the HBICs wrath.

Santana takes Rachel's hand and walks with them to the choir room, "Okay we'll see you after you're done. B and I really do have a meeting with Coach that we're going to be late for but we should be finished by the time you are."

Rachel nods happily wanting to kiss her chivalrous girlfriend but there's still to many people around and she can't do that yet. Quinn was having the same issue but she wants to take Brittany into the nearest janitor closet and thank her properly. But she'll have to save that for later, its date night after all.

When the rest of the boys left only a sheepish Finn was left, "What are you still doing here Finnocence?"

He glares halfheartedly at Santana, "Mr. Schue kinda tricked me into joining Glee, he said something about needing a male lead and I was it."

Santana full belly laughter echoed throughout the halls, "Oh Finnessa that's just priceless, hmm have fun idiot."

Finn glares at her before spinning around and stomping into the room. Rachel shakes her head slapping her firm belly, "Be nice San please."

She sobers up quickly, "I'm sorry _estrella_ but Finn makes it so easy for me to poke fun at him. There's nothing wrong with Glee especially with you and Q in it." She glances at the wall clock, "Oh crap we gots to go." She looks over to their blonde companions, "Come on B you can't suck on Q's face just yet, we're going to be late as it is don't make us any later."

Brittany sighs tucking a strand of Quinn's silky hair behind her ear, "Okay you have fun and don't worry, no one's going to mess with you again." She kisses her cheek before pulling an unwilling Santana away.

Rachel and Quinn watched their girlfriends leave with a smile on their face, both girls wondering how they got so lucky.


End file.
